


Forgive Him ((or don't))

by Manya_Kami



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ayato-centric, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Second Person, Poem (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manya_Kami/pseuds/Manya_Kami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgive him,<br/>for in his heart,<br/>plays a sad, sad tune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Him ((or don't))

.

.

It's the third time, you think.

((fourth?))

You may have lose count.

He takes you into his arms,

and you tell yourself not to _fall_ ,

for the third

((no, no, it's definitely the fourth, you realize))

time.

.

You aren't dumb enough not to realize

_he knows you're the lowest._

The lowest he can fall,

the furthest he can get

from those pansies at Anteiku.

.

And still

and _still_ -

for the purpose of making it through these tedious hours,

of getting through these long, sweaty, intimate nights,

((it's the only reason, you tell yourself yet again, nevermind that it's an artificial fact, you'll take it as such to your grave))

you can pretend

_just for a while, at least_

that he cares about you,

that he wants this

((wants _you_ ))

.

.

But forgive him

for as rotten as this is

as disgusting his core may be

he hadn't damned it so himself

((and oh, it makes you ache so))

.

.

And forgive him

for in his heart

plays a sad, sad tune

a melancholic beat

that brings woe to the eyes that can only look past you

((don't look into them, you tell yourself, but how easily memory can slip away))

.

.

Forgive him

as you bleed for him

and you split yourself apart

for him

((and only him, the voice reminds you once more))

.

.

And to what purpose have you not learned to forgive

it no longer matters

as he breaks down before you

((you don't wish to stop caring anymore))

and so you sacrifice yourself to _him_ ,

when perhaps you do not wish it

((you do, that's what the lies have buried again))

.

.

Forgive him

when you're exhausted and out of breath

hurt and weak and tired

while thoughts of him linger in your blackest memory

.

.

Forgive him

when there's one less member of Aogiri

and your nights are lonely and cold

((they're still long, you debate with yourself))

.

.

Forgive him

as you take your last breath

((by his hands, by _his **hands**_ , and it's true))

 

because

it was never his doing.

.

Come now, Aya, would you blame a victim?

 

((and _I was the victim, it was me, it was me,_ has never once echoed through your mind))

 

So forgive him.

Forgive him.

 

Forgive Kaneki.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would call it a poem. Would you? I'm not asking for flames here


End file.
